One way of doubling the frequency of a clock signal includes using a voltage-controlled oscillator associated with an analog phase-locked loop. Unfortunately, analog components may make it more difficult to incorporate a frequency doubler into a process for making an integrated circuit. It may also be difficult to accurately control the time durations for the high or low states of the output signal. The output signal, if not accurate, may adversely effect another component of another integrated circuit, for example, especially after any distortion of the edges of this output signal as may occur while the signal is transferred via output and input pins of the various chips. Such inaccuracies may, as a consequence, lead to a reduction in the duration of the stable high or low states.